Blood and It's Pleasures
by AmazinAlexis
Summary: After Aphrodite and Stevie Rae become Imprinted, Stevie Rae has a few fantasies that open the link between them. Aphrodite denies her, but will she give into blood and it's pleasures? Read and find out!


**A/N: Well, I was talking to Cherrybee365 and we both came to the conclusion that there should've been more hotness between Stevie Rae and Aphrodite in HoN while they were imprinted and some of the fics on it just don't really do it justice. I am now about to use my power as Lady Ladiporn to conjure a most delectable fic depicting behind- behind the scenes sexiness with the two.**

Stevie Rae lay on her bed in the tunnels thinking about everything that had happened. Aphrodite had sacrificed for her twice now. Two times she had allowed her to take from her. She gave her some of her humanity allowing her to have hers back, but taking away Aphrodite's status as a fledgeling. Then again she allowed her to feed from her in order to live and they had established an Imprint. They were bound by blood and what delicious blood it was.

Stevie Rae felt something awaken in her the moment she began drinking greedily from Aphrodite. All over her body she felt immense and total pleasure. And now as she lay there staring up at the tunnel ceiling, she could only think of that pleasure, that desire that coursed through her and started at Aphrodite's opened vein. Aphrodite may have been kissing Darius, but he wasn't the reason her body was feeling that pleasure, it was Stevie Rae.

Stevie's mouth began to water not only as she thought of A's sweet blood, but of the girl's body. Her curves were absolutely perfect and her lips were so full and pink. From there Stevie imagined Aphrodite's soft lips against hers. Mouths clashing and tongues battling.

Her mind then shifted to A's full breasts that were always accentuated perfectly in her tight, expensive blouses and tops. Stevie couldn't help thinking about sinking her teeth into the smooth skin of Aphrodite's neck as she fondled the perfect orbs.

She was so entranced by her imagination, she didn't realize she had opened the link that she and A shared. It was only when A's voice floated into her mind did she realize what she'd done.

_"What is it? I was sleeping and then I feel you here, _touching_ me. I know we have an Imprint, but that doesn't mean we do that shit."_

Stevie focused and saw A laying in bed, nipples clearly erect underneath her thin tank top. She had to practice much restraint to keep her eyes from focusing on that spot for much longer.

_"I just got a little thirsty, I wasn't thinkin' about ya that way... Jeesh."_

_"You're a lying hick. I _felt _you!" _After she spoke she looked down and blushed. She quickly crossed her arms over her chest, but it was too late. Stevie Rae knew her body was responding to her imaginings.

_"And from the looks of it, you didn't mind, you _liked_ it!"_

A looked around in shock and quickly sputtered, _"U-uhhh, i-it's a biological response,"_ She flushed a bright red and had to look down not to show that it was true, she _had _liked it. _"A-and so you do admit it! Gah, you're such a lez, no wonder you dress like a butch!"_

_"Then I guess that makes you a Lipstick Lesbian, because you liked it and ya know it."_

_"No the fuck I do not!" _ A jumped out of bed then, revealing she wore only a small thong to cover the V between her long legs. Stevie felt herself getting wet at the sight.

_"You do. You like the thought of me touching ya and you'd like the feeling of it more." _Stevie Rae laughed then, knowing she had her cornered.

_"Hell no! I'm no lesbian, fuck that shit!" _She was stomping about now, fuming, trying to push down the desire that had roiled up just moments earlier. No way did she like girls. No way... Or was there?

_"If ya aren't one, I can make ya one." _

_"W-what?"_

_"I can call ya here and you'll come, because you are connected to me by blood. When you get here, I'll make you a lez. But we both know I don't have to." _SR was daring her, she wanted her here bad and she wanted to do all the things she'd imagined and more! She'd call her if she had to, but she was hoping she wouldn't.

_"U-uhh, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!"_

_"You know you feel it, that want. Just come here and we'll fix it. Together. Ya know you want me to feed off'a you. You miss that feeling only I can give you and you know deep down you want me to do more than feed." _ A sat back down and SR could see her slowly giving in, slowly accepting what she felt. They were connected by blood and all Imprints were sexual, so it was only natural they'd feel this way. But was there more than just that between them?

_"Alright,"_ A looked up with a look of fear on her face, _" but no one hears about this... I don't even know what _this _is..."_

_"Of course not, it's only between us."_ With that, Stevie closed the link and waited impatiently for Aphrodite to arrive.

**~~~~~20 Minute Time Skip~~~~~**

After pacing for a good five minutes and putting on her clothes, Aphrodite left to head to the depot and the tunnels where SR waited.

She was now making her way through the dim tunnel to Stevie Rae's room. Her hands were shaking and with each step she took her throat became drier and drier. She never thought she'd be sneaking out to be bedded by a _girl_.

Finally, Aphrodite reached the room and stepped through the "door".

She found Stevie Rae laying in bed in nothing but a Kenney Chesney tee.

"Oh... Well that's awfully forward." A blushed a rosey pink and looked down at her feet. Stevie rose from the bed and took her hand in order to assure her that everythingwould be alright. A looked up at her with worried eyes and a questioning smirk on her lips.

Stevie took her chin and tilted it upward to kiss her softly. A was slow to return the kiss, but when she felt comfortable, she wrapped her arms around SR's neck and kissed her deeply. They pressed against each other and kissed until they made their way to the bed.

Stevie pulled away just a moment to see if A was still okay with what was going on, she didn't want to force her into this; even if her lust for her was overpowering.

"I'm fine, I promise. I finally got a grip and accepted the shit." She smiled slightly up at her sort of, almost lover.

"Good, I didn't wanna have to stop." Stevie kissed A harder now, with more need and A gave her what she wanted. Their tongues met and battled until A finally gave in and let SR probe her mouth. Stevie's hands found A's breasts and kneaded them through her shirt and A's breath caught in her throat.

One touch and all synapses were firing, she was on alert and felt that well of desire overflow. She couldn't believe the need that was growing inside her, but she didn't want it to stop.

Stevie Rae pulled her shirt over her head to reveal her perfect breasts in a Victoria Secret bra with black lace. It was accentuating her breasts like no other and SR couldn't wait to take it off.

A smirked sexily at her and unlatched it herself, allowing her breasts to fall out. It took two seconds for SR to be kneading and fondling one while licking and sucking the nipple of the other. A let her head lay back and moaned, her touch was perfection.

SR rolled the flesh of A's nipple between her teeth making A gasp and giggle softly. She played with a curl that hung in Stevie's faced as she watched the blonde please her.

"Mmm, I can't wait any longer... Bite me, please!"

Stevie pulled away and smiled she took off her shirt and placed A's hand on her right breast. She did as Stevie had to her and saw SR bite her lip. Stevie pulled off A's shorts and let her kick them away to land in a heap on the floor. She smiled as she noticed she hadn't kept the thong on.

She got on top of A and leaned her face down into the crook of her neck. She licked the pulse there, mouth watering more with every beat. A's breath sped up in anticipation.

She kissed the vein that ran there and whispered into A's neck, "I'm awful glad I'm the only one who can do this to you now." With that, she bit down and sucked greedily from Aphrodite. Every cell in her body was alive as was A's.

Her hand found A's mound and began rubbing her clit making her moan. She bucked into her hand, trying to build more pleasure. Her body was singing and her head was swimming. Every touch and motion was so intense it shook her entire body. No one had done this to her before.

Stevie inserted two fingers into A's heat and began pumping wildly. Her moans got louder and Stevie smiled against her neck. Her body was on fire, every drink, every gulp sent her further into the pleasure that controlled her entire being.

The blood that washed over her tongue was sending shivers down her spine and she needed to be touched. She stopped drinking and looked at the girl beneath her.

"Raise your leg a moment."

She didn't even question it, she just did as she was told. She was entranced by the girl before her and the hold on her she had through blood. Stevie placed it on her shoulder and positioned herself at A's heat and began rubbing herself against her. She leaned back down to continue drinking and A began scratching at her back.

"A-ah! Goddess!" A was moaning nonstop. Her toes began to curl and she could feel SR's breath on her neck.

Their bodies moved together. Their clit's rubbed together and sent amazing sensations through the both of them.

Their bond made each feeling hard to decipher who's was which. Pleasure surged through the two until SR licked shut the opening from which she fed.

"Please me, Aphrodite, I'll do the same for you, just please I can't take it anymore." Pressure had built up inside of her that only A's tongue and mouth could release.

Stevie moved to where she staddled A's abdomen facing away and then lay down to where she could please her little human in return.

A looked at SR's heat and felt her mouth water as she saw how wet it was and just for her. She inserted two fingers and began pumping quickly. She hit the perfect spot making SR cry out as she began licking and flicking the Red Ones clit.

Stevie fingered A hard and tried to hit the spot that sent her crazy. She finally did and A gasped and tensed. She licked and sucked as she fingered and heard the beautiful blonde beneath her moan into her mound, the vibrations making her head swim again.

Each licked and pumped hard and fast, moans escaping lips and toes curling.

Finally, Stevie focused on the spot that was sure to make A come. Not too long after she moaned her release, squirting in the process.

Stevie licked away all her juices and smiled when she felt A trying to get her to completion. She hit jus t the right spot and felt SR's muscles clench. She licked and fingered like mad until the Okie girl atop her screamed," Oh my good_ness!"_

She had finally released the pressure that had been building since she invisioned herself with the blonde that now lay in her arms.

"I love you, Aphrodite, I mean it."

"I love you, too, Stevie Rae. Can we do this more often?" She laughed slightly and moved to stare into Stevie's eyes.

"I don't think I could keep myself from doing this again... Ever." She moved down and kissed A's nose sweetly.

They both slowly drifted off, dreams filled with blodd and it's pleasures...


End file.
